The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Credits
Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari" Ending Credits * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * With Special Guests: The Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin, Bindi Irwin * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dogs, Henry the Octopus - Corrine O'Rafferty, Andrew McCourt, Reem Hanwell * The Wiggly Dancers: Chris Luder, Larissa Wright, Ben Murray, Naomi Wallace * In Concert Wiggly Dancers: Corrinne O'Rafferty, Ryan De Saulnier * Children: Decland Andrews, Jesse Bayes, Georgia Battens, Lauren Burley, Liam Beck, Eilish Porter, Julia Wyatt, Kristyn Rice-McDonald, Hannah Short, Emily Sultan, Ambrose Vargas, Gabrielle Vagras, Chelsea Wallace, Paris Whiteley, Isobel Wyatt * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Produced by: Paul Field & Gary Mathisen * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Gary Mathisen * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Prodution Co-ordinator: Roberta McNamara * Production Assistant: Nicole McCourt * Wardrobe: Kat Mills * Make-up: Apri Harvie * Camera: Gavin Wilkinson, Jarrod Ryan * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * The Best Picture Show Company: John Harrison * Catering: Stu Morton * Post Production; Big Buzz, Media Idea, Zero 1 Zero * Sound Editing: Craig Abercrombie, Sydney Film and TV Studios * A very special thank you to: The Best Picture Show Company, John Station, Judi Bailey * Thank you to all the wonderful animals people at: Australian Zoo, Gus Browning, Doc Daryl Eckley, Antienne Doyle, Sea World and their wonderful dolphins * Thanks to: Kathryn Ral, Marie Field for the use of "Glenrowan" at Kerryville NSW *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Charmaine Martin and Lisa Wyatt, Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic, Barry Moore, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Fit Sponsorship - Adam Jeffrey, Banki Haddock at Fiora Lawyers, Grahame Grassby, ABC Enterprises for unflagging support all at ABC Video, Janine Bardeau, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, All at Roadshow, Chris Chardi, Frances Smith, Mary-Ellen Quirk, Vanessa Hollins, Adele Feleto, Belinda McElroy, Michelle Patiestreas, Katrina Ross, Vadalone Areas, Melbounre, Hit Entertainment in the USA, Charlie Cammanda, Rob Lawes, Debbie Ries, Sue-Bristol Beddingfield, Denise Lendry, Janet Thompson, Stacey Yates, Ross Riddles, Sloan Colentiant, Holly Stein, Mark Skinne, D19 Productions in the USA, Lauren and Dewey Dorough *Matons: The Wiggles use Australian made Matons Guitars ** The Crocodile Hunter *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Australian Zoo *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Do the Owl *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wobbly Camel *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Cocky Want a Cracker *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Old Man Emu *** John Wiliamson (EMI) ** Swim with Me *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Feeding Time *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Dingo Tango *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Snakes (You can look but you better not touch) *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Kookaburra Choir *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** We're the Crocodile Band *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Koala La La *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** You Might Like a Pet *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Dorothy Queen of the Roses *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Butterflies Flit *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field *** (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians *Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Steve & Terri Irwin, Emma Paiske, Jacqueline Field *Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Mark Punch *Bass: Murray Cook *Drums: Tony Henry *Brass: Dominic Lindsay *Percussion: Steve Machamer *Backup Vocals: Mark Punch, Sam Moran, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Paul Paddick * Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff: Mike Conway, Michelle Robinson, Sarah McCloskey, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Kim Clelland, Jennifer Carmody, Mark Vranjkovic, Patrick Field Waves and Goodbye, Australian Zoo Greenhouse Mountains, Beerwah, Queenland Australia * For all bookings and enquries regarding The Wiggles: The Wiggles Live! Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 - Fax: 612 9555 2992 - The Wiggles Concert Information Line - 1 900 929 455 - Visit The Wiggles Website at: www.thewiggles.com.au * This video is dedicated to the memory of Brian Cannizzaro, Born December 1st 1970, Born to eternal Life, September 11th 2001, and all those who lost their lives on September 11th 2001 * With thanks to: Engine 202, Fire Department New York City (FDNY) Ladder 101, Battalion 32. * The Crocodile Hunter appears on Animal Planet * © 2002 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:End Credits